Down That Dark Road
by PureSoulMate
Summary: Ever since III's funeral, his little brother has been haunting IV's dreams. It's as if he's trying to warn him about something. And showing him the future? It's up to IV to grant III's wishes and prevent the worst from happening, and to stop Barians threat for good. And maybe...Just maybe...there could be a way to bring III back to life! Sequel to "Who Did It?"
1. Another new beginning

**Pure: hello everybody~ nice to see you again!**

**III: we missed you :D**

**IV: Pure wrote a sequel!**

**Pure: I was debating whether to write this or not, but…it'll never hurt to try~ well here we go!**

"_Thomas…"_

The surrounding area around him felt so warm and comfortable.

"_Thomas…_"

Who's calling him?

IV opens his eyes.

He was in his room, nothing strange.

He could no longer hear the person calling his name but he smelt something good outside his door. He turned the knob of his door and slowly walked into the kitchen.

There, placing tea cups and a tea kettle onto a tray, was III.

"Mihael?" he commented out loud.

This startled III causing him to drop the tray. Tea and glass shards lay on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Nii-Sama, you startled me" III admitted, leaning down on the ground "I'll clean this up".

IV continued to stare at III with disbelief. III looked up at him with a confused look, "what is it Nii-San?" Before IV could answer, the area around him started to blur and finally disappear.

IV awoke, breathing heavily and sweating like crazy.

Another dream with III.

Why were these so common? He had no idea. He's been having them ever since his little brother's funeral.

"Dammit" he scolded himself "I'm thinking of it again".

A month ago his little brother was murdered by a creature named Barian. IV faced off with Barian at the hospital and learned some unsettling things he never knew about III.

Including his galaxy mark like their father's at the back of his neck.

He wanted to know more!

IV got out of bed and entered the living room to be greeted by his older brother and his man-child father.

"Good morning Thomas" V said.

IV grunted and slouched on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Tron asked.

"Mihael appeared in my dream again" IV informed "it's like he's…haunting me".

"He's not haunting you" V answered, his tone giving a hit of your-being-ridicules.

"You don't know that Chris!" IV yelled "I swear it's really him, it's like I can feel him there, like I can touch him".

V sighed in defeat, then changed the subject "Ryoga going to bring you to Physical Therapy, Rio will be joining you".

"Ok" IV said, standing up. As he walked away, he stopped and turned around to face V.

"You're gonna make fun of me for admitting this, But I don't think I can live without a little brother". He paused then continued "He was someone who looked up to me, and someone I could tease and play with…I need to be an older brother…"

With that IV walked away.

PT was soon over, it's was simple really. He and Rio just had to do some exercises and tell the workers how they felt.

Walking back, IV told the twins that he was going to visit III's grave. So they continued on without him.

IV entered the cemetery to see an unexpected surprise. Yuma Tsukumo was standing near his brother's grave.

"Yuma?" he questioned, "hey" Yuma gave a cheerful smile.

IV and he sat down.

"Why are you here" IV asked curiously. "Mihael is my friend, of course I'll visit him…Everyone has".

"Haruto, Kaito, Shark, Rio, I've even brought Kotori with me" Yuma exclaimed, and then he laughed "Astral has been visiting with me too". The bright blue alien smiled as Yuma mentioned his name. He was currently standing in front of the grave behind IV and Yuma. His long, slender legs not even touching the ground.

IV thought for a moment then asked "Yuma…do you believe in spirits and haunting".

"Of course I do" Yuma said "everything has to have a reason, if their haunting, then there's a reason".

IV thought about that as he walked home.

He opened the door to overhear a conversation his brother was having with Tron, Ryoga, and Rio.

"Did you hear?" V asked. The others shook their heads. "Haruto's been sent to the hospital again, I just heard from Kaito this evening".

IV held in his grief, it looks like the kid's time would soon be over.

He entered the room not saying a word.

"Thomas-" V began. But he middle brother cut him off. "I'm ok, I'm just gonna go to bed early" he mumbled, leaving the guests in the room.

Tron sighed "I'm sorry he's being rude, but believe me, he hasn't been the same lately".

"I guess… He just wanted Haruto to live, since he's lost his own little brother".

Rio looked down and Ryoga put his hand on her shoulder.

The room remained silent.

**Pure: ASDFGHJKL! I don't like this chapter because it's boring and I need to get everything started. I promise next chapter will be more interesting**

**III: she told her brother her idea for this story and he loved it, so we hope you'll love it too ^^**

**Pure: so see you next time!**

**IV: WAIT! You gotta give a preview for the next chapter!**

**Pure: do I have to?**

**IV: yes -_-**

**Pure: Fine!**

**Next Chapter: IV has another dream with III in it. Only this time it seems like III's trying to warn him about something. Trying to show him the future. And what does this have to do with Haruto?**


	2. IV to the rescue

**Pure: woo-hoo! I got to start writing this chapter early because I didn't have school today because of Hurricane Sandy**

**III: this probably isn't posted on the same day though, Pure's being lazy**

**Pure: I know, I know. Umm… as a reward for reading the sequel if you read the first fanfic…I'll reveal my real name? :D**

**IV: they could just find out your real name on tumblr or your profile -_-**

**Pure: they can find out the faster way by reading this whole chapter**

**III: *mumbling* sounds like the harder way**

**Pure: on with the story!**

_The hallways were empty. Stretchers were left untouched; all the doors were closed shut. _

_The area was left in an eerie silence._

_This wasn't like the usual dream he's had. _

_As IV explored the building, it didn't take him long to discover that he was in a hospital. _

_The non- mistakable sound of footsteps passed through his ears. He followed the light click clack of boots and just missed the person causing it, as the figure walked into the room with a faded sliver of light immerging from it._

_IV peeked into the room. V, Tron, Kaito, Kaito's father, and Yuma were surrounding a hospital bed. The person who was making the noise was also in the room, the person was III._

_They obviously had not noticed he had entered the room, he must be invisible. _

_IV didn't say a word and he allowed III to start the conversation._

"_How sad" III said "He was so young, how did it happen?" _

_He? _

_Who was He?_

_Yuma moved over to reveal a tiny figure covered head to toe with a blanket, obviously representing that "he" was dead. _

_The figure was tiny._

_It was poor little Haruto Tenjo._

_Haruto's older brother, Kaito, decided to answer III's question. "The doctors said that when they went to go check up on him, they found him dead, and there was a hole in his I-V bag…someone drained it". _

_The image started to fade away._

_He heard the faint voice of his little brother say "I'm so sorry for your loss"._

IV awoke to unconsciously find himself checking the time. It was 2:00 in the morning.

IV let out a sigh, just another dream.

But this one was even more unusual.

It was about what V had mentioned earlier, only III was in it

And Haruto was dead! He wasn't dead; he was just in the hospital.

"Then he's not dead yet…" IV muttered to himself.

III was warning him, that's why he asked what happened. He wanted IV to prevent that from happening!

IV threw on a coat with large pockets, in case he had to bring something with him. He did stuff in a bottle of water and one of III's old jackets.

He was going to bring Haruto home with him.

IV stole his brother's car. He didn't care if his brother was going to be angry, he didn't care if it was way past his curfew.

He was going to save someone's life!

He speeded across the road, he made sure to look for police so he won't get a ticket.

On the down side, III never asked what hospital Haruto was staying at in his dream, he prayed to god that Haruto was in heartland hospital and not some other place.

He drove in and looked through the window. Damn…of course hospitals are open 24 hours.

He looked back at his memory, Haruto was in room 14B. He made his way to the other side of the building, peeking in the windows to find which one would bring him closer to Haruto.

Once he found one, he used his arm muscles to open it silently and snuck in.

He ran down the hallway as quietly as he could, he couldn't stop the tapping of his boots unfortunately. Luckily, no one cared. He gazed upon the familiar hallway and gazed at the signs on the doors.

He found 14B. He burst through the door and hissed "Haruto, wake up!"

He grabbed onto the tiny shoulders of the child and shook him slightly.

He was surprised at how the boy didn't scream once he was awoken by what seemed as a stranger.

"IV?" the boy clarified.

"You gotta come with me" He said, pulling the sheets of Haruto, "bring the I-V with you".

Haruto's small hands clasped the medal pole holding up the I-V and wheeled it along with him and IV.

IV dragged Haruto to the corner of another hallway and they hid. Haruto sat himself down, panting

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later when we're safe" IV whispered back, "Do you know where we can find more of your IV bags?"

"No" Haruto answered "but after this one's done I don't need it anymore, But I have to keep it in".

IV relaxed, Haruto was going to live if IV could keep him safe.

They waited about 7 minutes, Haruto's breath slowed down after he drank some of the water IV brought.

He was resting against the wall with his eyes closed, but he was still conscious.

IV on the other hand was keeping close watch.

Finally, someone came through the hall way and entered Haruto's room.

It was Barian.

**Pure: this was a fun chapter! I can't wait to write more~ I wanted to write more now but I didn't want to make the chapter that long**

**IV: actually it wasn't that long**

**III: whatever, just tell them your name, Pure**

**Pure Ok! Here it is!**

***drum roll***

**Pure: My name is Audrey! **

**IV: and it's spelt A-U-D-R-E-Y, not Odd-Ree**

**Pure: Shut up! *cries***

**Next Chapter: Barian is back and is still trying to murder Haruto. IV won't let it happen. He has to escape the Hospital with Haruto alive! But how will he do it?**


	3. Escape the hospital

**Pure: hello again ^^ I'd love to thank CureAnimeLover for being the only one who reviewed my other fanfic and stuck with me and read this one :) And of course Brittany~: D**

**III: have a cookie~ *hands you a cookie***

**Pure: ok, let's start the story**

"Shit" IV muttered, gripping onto the wall even harder than before.

Hearing this, Haruto opened his eyes and turned to IV, "what is it?" he asked.

"Barian walked into your room" IV answered. "What?" Haruto whispered in shock. IV praised him for a good job being quiet.

Haruto joined him and the side of the wall. Nothing was heard yet.

"He's gonna be angry" Haruto cried out quietly.

There was passionate pain in the child's golden eyes; he knew what was going to happen.

"He hasn't come out yet" IV responded "maybe he's looking for you". What IV said didn't make Haruto feel any better; it seemed to make the boy more nervous.

IV came to the conclusion that the best way to get out of here with Haruto alive is to sneak out past the room Barian was in. But the fact that Barian hasn't come out of the room and Haruto's obviously not in their concerns him.

"It's now or never" IV said to himself, he took Haruto's hand and brought him with him "come on, Haruto".

They walked at a normal speed down the hallway. Haruto's I-V made a squeaky noise as he wheeled it with him, but he couldn't help that.

Once they reached the door, IV stood there for a bit.

Nothing.

Just as he turned to look away, the red creature burst out.

Pieces of the wall broke down, Barian's fiery body setting the area in flames.

Without even thinking, IV through himself in front of Haruto, Shielding him from the pieces of wall that went flying.

IV grabbed the boy once again and ran.

"THOMAS ARCLIGHT!" the demon screeched "HAND OVER THE BOY OR FEEL MY RATH!"

"Feel this!" IV yelled back, kicking a stretcher that came his way. The stretcher flailed at Barian, only he seemed to take no damage.

Barian chased IV and Haruto through the hallways of the hospital, disturbing the other residents.

Other patients left their room to see the horror show.

Old folks in wheelchairs, sickly children that were Haruto's age, nurses, doctors, surgeons, they all stood there and screamed as IV tried to take the youngest Tenjo to safety.

IV took a different route away from the exit to attempt to find a way to stop Barian from chasing them to the car.

IV stopped in an instant, sliding across the shiny floor. Sliding Haruto back further than him, he grabbed about 4 sterilized I-V bags and jabbed them hard.

IV threw the bags of now leaking liquid at Barian, and as he hoped, Barian stopped and screamed in pain as the liquid burned his eye holes.

IV decided to pick up Haruto this time, the frail boy probley couldn't run much longer.

He quickly made his way past Barian and too the exiting doors. He dashed into the car, placing Haruto down on the front passenger seat.

There was no time to get him settled in a back seat, no time to even get him buckled in.

He pushed on the gas pedal and drove for his life.

Once they were as far away from the hospital as possible, they're breathing began to calm down.

"Haruto" IV gasped put "reach into my right pocket, I have one of Mihael's old coats, it'll keep you warm".

Haruto cautiously shoved his hand in. IV could feel the child shaking against his hips; he definitely did too much running.

It would be tricky to wrap the coat around him when he was still connected to the I-V. But to they're surprise; it looked like the I-V was dry clean.

IV offered one of his hands to help Haruto pull the needle out of him, still trying to pay attention to the road.

Once they made it to a stop light, IV whispered a small sorry and yanked on the needle as hard as he could.

The little boy cringed as the needle was suddenly pulled out of him, his arm started to bleed.

"It'll be ok, be sure to wrap yourself up" IV calmed him down, and then began to drive again.

Haruto relaxed himself into the soft cushion of the car; today's events took a toll on him. "Are you gonna tell my dad or my brother what happened" Haruto asked exhaustedly.

"I will in the morning, you're gonna stay at my house tonight to keep you safe, your own house will be the place Barian most expects" IV said "your brother needs his sleep".

It was a smart move; the child would do anything to make sure his over-exerted big brother would be doing ok.

But it's hard to keep Kaito calm now a day, since his kid brother was born sickly and weak, Kaito had had his fair amount of panic attacks.

That's where IV failed as a big brother, he wasn't as caring as Kaito is to Haruto, now that he thinks about it, and he was the worst big brother ever. V has always done better than him.

They pulled into the drive way to the hotel IV lived in and he gingerly carried the child in.

And waiting for him at the door, Was V and Tron

**III: uh oh, IV you're in trouble~ :)**

**IV: shut up you little shit!**

**Pure: *sighs* Again, I could have written more but I want to extend this fanfic more, also I'm sorry this took a while, all the crap with the politics and homework took up my time**

**Next Chapter: Haruto's safe and sound and everyone is happy, except for IV. III decides it's time to show him deeper into the future, a dream he may never wake up from.**


	4. War

**Pure: Hello~ to be honest I have no idea what to do with the story now; I'm making it up as I go, but I do have a plot I just need to fix it!**

**III: carry on**

**Pure: I forgot to thank Xyst :) not only for sticking with me when I made my first story and sequel, But for complimenting my name *blushes* **

**IV: also we're sorry this took so long to update, She's been having a hard time managing her homework and studying her tests**

**III: she's also had a weird stomach virus **

**Pure: yea yea, great guys. Forget about me! We should just start the-**

**IV: on with the story!**

**Pure: Hey that's my line!**

"What the hell were you thinking, why would you **steal **my car and **drive **all the way to the fucking hospital!?" V lectured.

Tron stood beside him, not seemingly angry, but actually quite interested at how his eldest son taught IV a lesson.

IV sat on the couch with Haruto. IV being extremely bored because he has sat through his brother's lectures before and Haruto being hopelessly confused.

"And **kidnapping **Haruto, what is wrong with you!?" V continued.

"If you let me explain-" IV tried to reason with his big brother, But V had cut him off. "No explaining, this is unacceptable".

IV sighed and slouched back down on the couch, mine as well let V have his moment.

After a short while of V's lecture, Tron intervened "Chris, please, let Thomas explain". V quieted down, now embarrassed at his father's tone.

"I had dream" IV started off.

"Another one?" V questioned sounding ticked off. IV ignored his brother and decided not to pick a fight. "Yes, But this was different" IV said "I was at the hospital and I saw III, he walked into a room so I followed him".

Now that everyone was listening, IV could further explain his dream.

"In the room I saw you guys" IV said, pointing to V and Tron "with Yuma, Kaito, and , and you were all surrounding a hospital bed".

IV slowed down and turned to the small child next to him.

Should he say it?

IV bit his lip and added "Haruto was laying there dead".

Everything was silence for a bit, IV let the feeling settle in and then he continued. "III was asking you how it happened, and Kaito said the I-V bag was drained".

"I woke up and drove to the hospital, I got Haruto out of the room and…I saw Barian walk in".

Tron gasped and V's facial expression changed to realization. "Well, I'm sorry I doubted you IV V apologized "Kaito and will be so happy".

"Haruto has to stay here for the night" IV informed him "to keep him safe from Barian".

"Agreed" Tron said "do you mind if he sleeps with you IV, he'll probley need extra warmth". "Sure, no problem" IV answered with a smile.

His dad would know what's best for Haruto; He's met him before from working along with Faker.

Everyone got ready for the night and Haruto snuggled up in bed with IV. Haruto seemed a little nervous, also his was awfully far away from IV on the bed. "Are you uncomfortable?" IV asked " You know I don't mind, I've slept in the same bed with my little brother all the time".

III was the best person to sleep with. He was a silent and fitful sleeper, he could also sleep all through IV snoring. He dearly missed the nights sleeping with his now dead brother; it was one of the only warm, fuzzy moments of his life while he and III spent in the child facility.

IV let go of the memories from the facility and gently bushed Haruto's hair. "Tomorrow you're gonna be safe at home with your dad and brother" IV soothed "all you need to do is go to sleep and you'll be there in no time".

"M'k" Haruto slurred a bit drifting off.

IV lay awake for a bit. If he goes to sleep III's gonna show up.

And he wasn't exactly sure what to think about III's appearances yet.

Were they a bless or a curse?

And what was he showing him?

His anxiety went away as the tiny boy shifted closer to him. Such an innocent soul, Kaito is so lucky.

IV slipped into his own dream world, prepared to see his little pinkette brother…

_A dark alley way he was in. He could hear drops of water slide of the medal railings and onto the concrete._

_IV waited a bit._

_A very faint "give him to me…" was heard. It was a low voice. The red demon, no other. _

_He heard no other noise but the water for a while. IV stood completely still. The drops of water started to worry him, the sound grew intensely._

_Now the only sound he could hear was his increased heartbeat._

_Stay calm, stay calm._

_More water drops. _

_Stay calm, stay calm._

_Then… _

_Loud thundering footsteps banged against the ground. III came running by; behind him was Barian, and other un-seeable people. _

_The whole scene was overwhelming, IV wasn't clear on what to take on it._

_As III passed him, the little brother grasped onto IV's arm and pulled him along with him. Together they ran through the streets of heartland. _

_The usually colorful city was dark and eerie. Bodies of random people sprawled around the streets. It was only him and III against the Barian's._

_And within a split second, everyone stopped. _

_The Barian's and III stood face to face. _

"_Mihael" IV gasped, "It's ok, Nii-Sama" III told him "I have them right where I want them". Barian faced III and said "I still want Haruto". _

"_I know you do" III answered "but your intentions with have nothing to do with your real intentions"._

_Real intention? _

"_You simply want to kill him because of your rage against the doctor" III said "but the only reason you came here, you killed me, was because you are at war with Astral world". _

"_Am I not correct?" III clarified._

_Barian growled "the war with Barian world and Astral world is information you are not allowed to know". _

_Then Billions of blue looking creatures piled up on the opposite side of IV and the Barian's. IV guessed they were Astral being, they sort of resembled the description Yuma gave him. _

_And like that, war began in IV nightmare. _

Haruto awoke late into the afternoon.

He pushed through the think, heavy covers as he sat up to check the time. The digital clock read "11:30 pm".

Haruto grinned, content on a good night's sleep. He turned to see that the scar-faced teen was still sleeping next to him.

The bluenette thought it was best to just let him rest, so he climbed out of bed and entered the living room.

The rest of the Arclight were in there already, including his brother.

"Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed excitedly and ran to hug his brother. "I heard what happened kiddo" Kaito said "I'm so relived your safe".

Tron sighed and shook his head "it's rather rude of Thomas to sleep through this". "It's ok dad, he's always been like that, its habit" V assured, but it was odd.

"But if you want I could wake him up" V offered, "please do" Tron insisted.

V playfully rolled his eyes and entered IV's room.

"Don't be lazy" V laughed "wake up". He shook the middle brother, but he didn't even stir.

"Thomas?" V asked, "Stop playing around".

IV still made no response.

V entered the living room again and tried to explain the situation calmly and quietly.

"Dad, something's wrong" V whispered.

"What?" Tron whispered back.

"Thomas isn't waking up no matter what I try"

"did you smack him?"

"NO!"

"Then you didn't try everything"

"I'm not going to hit my brother!"

They soon realized that they became too loud and the Tenjo brothers were now staring at them. "Is something wrong, Chris?" Kaito asked.

"No no no no no" V told him, but the tone of his voice sounded nervous and un-truthful, "nothing's wrong".

V literally pulled his tiny father into the room with him.

Tron attempted his smacking method, but unfortunately that didn't do the trick.

"I don't know" Tron admitted. He removed himself from his sitting position on IV's chest and hopped off the bed, "something is wrong".

"I knew it" Kaito announced.

Tron swallowed in the next comment he was going to make and turned to Faker's eldest son.

Kaito brought his little brother into the room, holding him close up against his leg.

"Christopher Arclight, if something is wrong with you brother you've got to ask Haruto, he told me everything".

Everyone's attention went to Haruto, The child left the safety of his brother's side and said "III is showing him war".

_Dozens of Barian's and Astral beings lay dead on the ground, but the battle still continued. _

_IV and III hid on the side of a building watching the fighting commence._

_III held IV tightly, lying in his lap. It has been a long time since IV had his little brother sit in his lap. _

_The younger teen had his eyes closed, so IV assumed his dead brother had fallen asleep. _

_III opened his eyes and smiled "I told Haruto". _

"_What do you mean?" IV asked._

"_I told Haruto why you won't wake up in the real world, there is still so much to show you" III answered._

"_Are you gonna let me wake up?" IV asked. _

"_Of course" III answered "only for the next few days I will show you everything you need to know"._

_IV paused then asked "III…Is this really you? Or am I just imagining this?"_

_III let out a small giggle. _

"_What a silly question" he said softly "but it really is me…"_

_III stood up and began to walk into the battle._

"_Whoa" IV let out a shocked response "wait, what you are doing?" _

_III turned around and smiled._

"_Tommy Nii-Sama" He said "I heard you…I forgive you, can you forgive me?" _

_and with that, III disappeared surrounding by the aliens at war._

**Pure: I'm so so so so sorry that took so long! D:**

**IV: we really hope this made up for everything, Pure suffering guilt~ **

**Pure: SHUT UP!**

**Next Chapter: IV awakens and is still confused why III needs his forgiveness; meanwhile, Barian is still looking for Haruto. When IV tries to help, III keeps pulling him into unconsciousness. Why?**


	5. Off to stop Barian

**Pure: I'm so so so so so so so so SO sorry this took forever to update**

**IV: she almost stopped writing**

**Pure: this sequel was a terrible idea and I have no idea what to write now, I never really planned this out lol **

**III: Just an update, these chapters will come out within a week at least **

**Pure: ok, start the story**

IV awoke to his own room.

Slowly, he sat up and checked his surroundings one more time. No battle field, just his regular room.

"That was faster than I thought" IV said to himself.

The image of his little brother disappearing within the surrounding battling aliens played through his head again. But what really stuck in his thoughts was when III asked "_can you forgive me?_"

III had done nothing wrong, not ever. At least, not anything IV knew about.

But why would III ask for his forgiveness?

Why him?

IV found his family, the Tenjos, the Kamishiros, and Yuma all in his living room.

"Um…Hi?" IV greeted unsurely.

Once everyone heard his voice they sprang forward.

It was really just Rio and Yuma who bothered to hug him. The other boys simply just surrounded him.

Haruto, being too tiny to completely hug IV, decided to hug his leg instead.

The child soon became buried under everyone else.

"Hey kiddo" IV laughed, picking up the boy and holding him in his arms like a baby "Mihael told me what you do, good job~".

The look on Kaito's face turned from sudden worry, to a face of content and happiness to see how the scar-faced teen treated his little brother.

IV made his way out of the crowd with Haruto in his arms to face his older brother, "did I miss anything important?"

"As a matter a fact you did, that's why I called everyone over here" V answered "Barian was spotted on the news".

IV gasped, while Haruto buried his face into IV's chest.

"He's rampaging through Heartland City" Tron added on "I bet you can guess who he's looking for". Tron pointed to the small child in his arms.

"Did Mihael tell you anything important?" Yuma asked.

"yes…wait, no…maybe" IV tried to answer but what unsure "I really don't understand what he was showing me…it was like, a war going on between barians…and I think Astral beings".

Astral immerged from Yuma's key and floated over to Yuma and whispered "Thomas said he saw a war between astral beings and barians?"

"I think so buddy" Yuma said, understanding Astral's nervousness. Astral gripped his chin with two of his fingers in thought, "that does not sound good" he said.

"Guys, Astral's worried about this" Yuma told everyone.

"Well no duh" Ryoga pointed out "his people are at war".

"Not yet" Haruto announced "It was just a dream, besides Mihael shows him the future".

Everyone was quite.

"He said he has much more to show me, but... we've got to get Barian to leave" IV said.

"Are you sure?" Haruto asked in fear "now?"

IV smiled and put him down on the couch "it'll be fast kiddo" IV told him.

"Could someone stay with Haruto?" Kaito asked. "I will" Yuma offered, sitting down on the couch with him.

"Good" IV said "don't worry, we'll be back soon". IV and everyone left the house and got into V's car.

TV sat in the driver's seat and IV sat the next to him. To make room in the back for Kaito, Ryoga, and Rio, IV let Tron sit in his lap.

"Now remember dad, if a drivers look in the window, you hide". "Got it" Tron answered.

"I've been meaning to ask you" Rio said" how exactly we are going to even make Barian leave". IV rolled his eyes at her sass, but then he answered "I'm going to convince him to continue his war away from earth, he should agree to that".

"What about Astral beings?" Ryoga asked, "They should handle it fine, both Barians and Astral beings are highly trained warriors" IV said "I saw it myself, plus, there's nothing I can say for Barian to stop his war".

"What about Haruto?" Kaito asked. "I'm going to try to talk to Barian, maybe convince him not to try to kill Haruto; maybe I can even convince him to keep supporting Haruto".

"Now, Chris, where'd you think Barian is now?" IV asked. "He was last reported near the remains of Heartland tower, in the town near that" V told him.

As they were driving, the car suddenly ran into something. The car flipped over and lay on its hood.

"Chris" IV wailed out "are you ok?" V pushed off the air bag and answered" yea I'm fine, what about you and dad?". Tron removed himself from IV tight grip and said "we're ok".

"Are you alright back there?" There were only two responses from Ryoga and Rio.

"Is…is Kaito alright?" V asked.

"I'm fine" a groggy voice came, Kaito came into view, gripping his forehead.

"Oh my god" IV said "you were hit?"

"I think so" Kaito answered "my head hurts".

Kaito removed his hand from his forehead revealing a huge bloody gash.

"Holy Shit!" Ryoga shouted, "IV, we have to get him out of here".

"Right" IV said "try to kick open your door, I'll do the same".

Ryoga kicked Kaito's side of the door violently, while IV and Tron worked to get out of their door. Once IV got out he helped open the other's door.

IV and Ryoga grabbed both of Kaito's arms to keep him steady.

"Easy there, Tenjo" Ryoga soothed, putting Kaito's hand over his shoulder.

Then, without warning, Kaito vomited onto the ground keeping his head low.

Ryoga patted his back sympathetically. Kaito had thrown up 3 times until he finally stopped.

V took the liberty of checking his forehead, "I thought so, Kaito has a concussion".

"What did we hit anyway?" IV asked. IV walked over to the spot of the crash.

There was a figure lying next to the car…a person… "Oh my Fucking- WE HIT A GUY!" IV screamed.

Everyone was in shock.

IV pulled the guy away from the car to check his pulse.

For some reason, the guy was wearing a thick red coat. When IV pulled off the hood, it revealed a teen's face.

Dark brown hair pointed upward that resembled Ryoga's a little.

Then all of a sudden….he collapsed.

_The plain white area again. _

"_What's going on?" IV asked._

_III appeared, not saying a word. _

"_What the hell Mihael!" IV yelled in anger "I was trying to save that boy's life!" _

"_Forgive me Nii-Sama" III said. _

"_Shut the fuck up!" IV screamed with burning fury "just tell me what you mean! What you want! Just tell me!" _

_III didn't say anything._

_IV calmed down and took a softer tone. "Just tell me…why do I need to forgive you?" _

"_Nii-Sama, the day I died…Barian slit my wrist". _

"_I know that" IV said "he murdered you, and that's why I wasn't to-". _

_But III shook his head, _

"_it wasn't murder…it was suicide…" _

**IV: haha, do you hear that! You were all wrong, the first story was wrong! III DID commit suicide. What a plot twist!**

**Pure: your forgetting my dear Tommy, Barian DID slit his wrists though**

**IV: then how is that suicide **

**Pure & III: you'll see~**

**Next Chapter: The person who was hit by the car is a good Barian…actually…he's happy to help! But how can this little Barian help? And a female Barian?! **


	6. Kasai the female barian

**Pure: I'm seriously sorry this came out late ;A; gomen! It's around thanks giving and I leave early to drive 7 hours to my dad's side of the family. And I'm staying there for like, 4 days**

**IV: this chapter will probley be posted after 1 week maybe**

**Pure: believe me, I would love to update faster…but school is crap. I have way too much work for an 8****th**** grader**

**III: keep in mind, Audrey made an OC…you've been warned **

**Pure: asdfg! I'm really sorry. I made an OC and showed it to my little brother; he loved it so much he's using it in his own fanfics. He's still reading "who did it?", so I thought it would be nice to add **_**her **_**in the story**

**IV: it'll sort of be like Kendall Summa**

**Pure: on with the story that I made up but used characters that aren't mine and I killed one!**

**IV & III: …**

**Pure: …what?**

IV opened his eyes and pushed himself off the dirt.

"Thomas" V's voice called out, catching his attention. "Are you ok?" the long haired one asked.

"I guess so" IV muttered.

Physically, he felt fine. He simply just fell unconscious due to III. But what he learned from III made him feel unsettle.

The fake letter he got from Kendall Summa, the battle against Barian in the hospital…

And III **had **committed suicide all along.

But it didn't make sense, III's wrist were slit by Barian, so how is that suicide?

"Sorry we didn't move you after you passed out" Ryoga apologized.

He was sitting next to Kaito. The poor blonde probably couldn't even stand up with his concussion. IV could just see the look of concern on Haruto's face when he finds his big brother injured like this.

"it's ok sharkie" IV joked a bit, but it was nothing really insulting.

But then IV asked "why are we still in the same place?"

"we wanted to wait till' you and the stranger woke up" Rio said, kneeling next to the still unconscious teen, "he's alive".

IV joined her.

After examining the boy, IV stated "you know what I find weird…his cloak resembles the barian's a bit-".

The teen awoke and jumped up, too fast for anyone to react. He didn't retreat though; he actually seemed in pain, most likely injured from the car accident.

"Whoa, calm down" Tron told him "we didn't mean to hurt you earlier".

Tron didn't look so sincere, since he was sitting on the car, which made him look like some sort of gangster.

"Hey!" Rio shouted "I know you!"

"Me too!" Ryoga brought up "your that Alit kid, you hang out with Yuma".

Alit didn't know what do know since his covers been blown.

"You're a barian, kid?" IV asked him.

Alit nodded, "I'm not exactly comfortable with the war either" Alit admitted "And before you try to murder me again, let me just say that I have tried to protect Yuma and his Astral being from my partners the best I could".

"First off, we weren't trying to kill you" Ryoga made clear,

"Second off, you actually tried to help Yuma?" IV added.

Alit nodded again.

"Can you help us" V asked "we're trying to find Barian to get him and his people to leave earth".

Alit smiled "I'd be glad to! I have a friend who can help us, her name is Kasai, she doesn't believe in the war like me!"

"Glad to hear you're not the only one" Ryoga pointed out.

He helped Kaito up while Alit had opened up a teleportation portal.

Its blended dark colors looked freighting, and that's probably why Ryoga had that kind of facial expression.

"It's ok" IV told him "I've been through these a bunch of times it doesn't hurt a bit".

With that reassurance, him, Ryoga and everyone else followed Alit into the Barian world.

Once they got there, IV got his fist good look at the barians home.

It was a dreary place, and sort of resembled hell. Also, there were large breathtaking red crystals that seemed to be everywhere. Large odd looking temples as well. It sure was an interesting place to live.

"Kasai?" Alit called out "is Kasai there?"

Barians must be able to hear from very far, because another portal opened and out came another cloaked barian. Only her cloak was a bright yellow.

"I brought non-believers" Alit told her "do you remember some of them from school?"

Kasai obviously did because she jumped up in excited "Ryoga-san! Rio-san! Wow I never thought I'd see you here".

Kasai was a barian who was sent to heartland middle school along with Alit and Gilag, she was a first year and met Yuma and his friends in her human form. She also had her little "relationship" with that Rei Singetsu kid.

"To tell the truth guys, I'm surprised by how many people I know who are barians" Ryoga stated "is there anyone else who is a barian?"

Alit and Kasai looked at each other,

"Well~" Kasai began but changed the subject "forget about that, all that's important is that you don't believe in the war and are going to help".

"I forgot to ask you" Alit told IV "why do you want to stop the war so bad, why you in particular?"

"Barian murdered my little brother, things soon got out of hand on earth and we need him to leave" IV explained "and if possible, keep Haruto Tenjo alive".

"Haruto Tenjo" Kasai said to herself, and then turned to Alit "isn't he our…Target".

Alit nodded "the frail child, all barians have heard of that story".

"Well that 'frail child' just happens to be my little brother" Kaito pointed out, grabbing onto Ryoga for support.

"Little indeed" Kasai said, Alit grabbed her arm and hissed "doesn't be rude Kasai, that's the brother".

Kasai got a better look at the blonde teen, "you look injured" she mumbled "you can't save your brother that way, yet you still try…"

"Ok, we'll help" She announced "but the others won't like this".

"That's the spirit" IV praised "now what I need you to do is show me exactly where barian is, I need you to get me there".

Kasai agreed, motioning them to follow her into the portal.

Things were going to be made right…

Don't worry little brother; I will avenge you…

Soon…

**Pure: this is a crappy chapter and I'm disappointed **

**IV: maybe, if people actually like this story, they'll accept your OC**

**Pure: ASDFG! The OC was for my brother, he loves her, and he paired her up with Rei**

**III: I thought Rei was gay**

**IV: oh my god! III I didn't know you even thought about that stuff!**

**Pure: umm, I dunno what I'm gonna write for chapter 7 of DTDR… ummm, hold on**

**Next Chapter: With the help of Kasai and Alit, IV and the others have met up with Barian and his warriors. This is IV's one and only attempt to talk some sense into Barian, can he do it? Or will the war proceed on earth?**


	7. The deal

**Pure: soooooo sorry I haven't updated within a week like I promised**

**IV: she had computer problems**

**III: when she was writing this chapter her computer shut down and refused to get back on unless rebooted **

**IV: her laptop works again, but during the time her Microsoft was completely lost**

**Pure: it was SO much money to buy another Microsoft disk :( **

**IV: keep in mind, this may take awhile **

**Pure: one with the story ^^**

Devastation was all IV saw. What was a beautiful and populated town in Heartland was now burnt, broken, and downright destroyed.

The female barian removed her hood to show her human face of a teen girl no older then 13, medium length dark red hair and spiky bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes also had an overwhelmingly yellow-golden tint to it, similar to the ones young Haruto possessed.

Kasai sighed and let down her head, "they already destroyed the place".

"Do you think people got out alive?" Ryoga asked, "Possibly" Alit tried to reassure "but…I don't know, civilians might have been killed".

"Could you still take us to where your lord is?" the silver haired brother asked.

IV kept note on how V said "your lord", IV smirked, his big brother never failed to be polite.

"Your lord" IV muttered to himself and laughed a bit.

V is such a stuck up guy…but you never really realize what you have until it's gone. Just like with his little brother…

"Of course Christopher" Alit said, being polite back "if you'll follow me and Kasai, we should find him".

Kasai made a whiney noise of aggravation "we're so dead! Ali".

"It'll be fine" Alit told her back.

Everyone began to walk ahead, but IV stood still.

Rio looked back at him and yelled angrily "come on! Hurry up; we have to find him at some point".

"You guys stay here" IV announced quite firmly.

No one said anything for a second.

Then as expected, Rio flared back at him "oh no! You are NOT doing this alone, do you hear me Thomas!"

"I hear you" IV answered "you just don't hear me".

Rio eased back to listen to what the scar-faced teen had to say.

"I really don't want to get any of you killed and in danger" IV said "and look at Kaito, he's already injured". He lead everyone's eyes to the blonde being supported by Ryoga, dried blood was still left on his forehead.

"And my little brother needs me" IV added "so I'm going to have you guys find a safe place to hide and I'll be right back".

The happy tone IV left them with convinced them to gather up on the side of a building, far away from the battle field.

"Just be careful" Tron told him. IV smiled and said "don't worry dad, I'll bring your son back".

He left the others to follow Kasai and Alit further into the ruins of Heartland.

Everything was so quiet, no one was sure the war was even still going on.

Then all of a sudden Kasai pulled IV up against a wall, "look there" she whispered pointing to where the large demon leader stood above his people. "It seems the astrals have retreated for the time being" Alit brought up "now's your chance Thomas".

"What should I do?" IV asked nervously.

"Whatever your brother told you to do" Kasai told him, nudging him forward a bit.

IV swallowed in fear and kept bravery as his only option in his head. He marched up close to wear Barian stood; most of the people didn't notice him until he screamed out to the lord.

"HEY BARIAN!" IV screeched, everyone's attention turned to him.

"Oh hello Thomas" Barian sneered "I don't suppose your brought the little Tenjo".

IV shook his head "he's safe were you can't find him".

Barian unwrapped his flaming wings and brought himself down to become face to face with IV. "I will kill him anyway, you know that".

"But why?" IV cried out "why kill him, he's just a little kid".

"I've already told you that, he's greedy and has taken the opportunity of life I gave him and disobeyed my orders" Barian began to grow angry.

"Why not just let him keep life, why do you hate him, why do you hate us, why do you hate astral beings, why do you hate my brother?" IV let out his long list.

"You ask too many questions" Barian told him.

"Then can you just answer this one, why is your war on earth?" Barian paused, and then admitted "I can't tell you that".

"I know I can't stop your war, it's obviously between you and astral beings…but why must you hurt people here? Why can't you just let Haruto live his life, it won't last long for him…why did you make my brother commit suicide?"

Barian face was shocked, "he told you he committed suicide? What a stupid disguise".

"What do you mean?" IV asked. "I did indeed murder Mihael" Barian explained "but he allowed me, it was sacrifice…he probably told you it was suicide because he had second thoughts of his plan".

"Plan?" IV wondered, hoping for more information.

"He was leading you to stop me, and in the end have me resurrect him" Barian told him.

IV couldn't hold in his shock "you can bring him back to life!"

"Only beings with weak standards, that's how little Haruto's been able to stay alive".

IV began his next sentence slowly to clarify "so…he wanted me to have you bring him to life…but then he changed his mind".

Barian nodded "yes, my dear Thomas, perhaps he thought the road was too dangerous, I have no Mihael of all people would try to lie so terribly".

IV went through every that happened, with III, and all the shit that's happened.

III was able to help IV save Haruto's life, yet it was defying Barian, but still…he saved a life.

III also showed him war, he was defying Barian, and IV wasn't sure if the war was part of the future or not.

III said he committed suicide…that didn't defy Barian…

"This is probably the stupidest thing I could ever ask…but by any chance, would you be willing to bring him back?"

Barian did indeed give him the "are you stupid" look.

After the long lasting silence, IV tried again "please, my brother didn't mean to intervene in your war, he was just trying to help Haru-".

"Silence!" Barian snapped.

IV shut his mouth and let Barian talk.

"He had death coming, there's no helping it".

"But he was just protecting his **family**" IV fought back "please, I love him, if you bring him back…I promise we won't get in the middle of your war".

Barian's answer was still undecided.

"Just please, humans have nothing to do with this…" IV tried to reason.

"Liar" Barian exclaimed calmly "that boy named Yuma Tsukumo, he's helping the massager from astral world".

"He doesn't remember anything, he has amnesia" IV informed "I know because Haruto can see him too".

"please, just leave us alone, leave Haruto alone, Leave Yuma and Astral…please, bring my baby brother back to me" IV said his last words to Barian.

"…you do understand I cannot leave without dealing with the massager" Barian said.

IV sighed, "Are you not listening? There is no message, he lost his memory! Whenever message he had he doesn't have anymore…so let it go".

Barian's face changed to a considerate one.

"This is all I ask from you" IV made deal "spare Haruto, leave earth, and bring back Mihael".

That was a lot to ask on Barian's part. There was a reason there was war against the barian's and astral beings, a reason he could not reveal yet. And the messenger…he had to get rid of him. But… to get IV of his case…helping Mihael would be a good idea. And instead of using Haruto he should find his own ways…

"Very well…" Barian said slowly "I shall bring back Mihael".

**Pure: wow! That was so long: D**

**IV: at least you got it done; it's been delayed for a while**

**III: AND! You promised there'd be a chapter every Sunday**

**Pure: calm your shit guys, school is hard :(**

**Next chapter: Barian makes Pease with IV, and he has agreed…to bring III back to life**

**Pure: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**III: fuck yes! **


	8. Welcome to the living, dear brother

**Pure: ok! :D I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or second to last…we'll find out at the end of this chapter~**

**Warning: umm… I dunno, just putting this here incase people are freaked out of resurrecting dead and very sickly figures ^^**

**IV & III & Pure: ON WITH THE STORY!**

IV led Barian, Kasai, Alit, and millions of the other barians to where III was buried.

IV kept in mind that the others would indeed be freaked out, but he remained calm and thought to himself how he'd approach his family and friends about the deal he made.

When he found the place they were hiding, poor Kaito looked even worse than before. His face lost all color, and he seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. In fact he was squinting his eyes just to watch IV and the barians approach.

Rio, who was most aware, rose to her feet, and demanded an answer. "What are you doing with them" she asked, sounding worried "did something happen".

"I made a deal" IV told her "we'll leave him alone, he'll leave us alone…he's also agreed to spare Haruto".

Kaito gave a shocked look. IV was expecting something a little happier, but Kaito wasn't feeling the greatest right now.

IV faced his older brother and father, "he says he can bring Mihael back to life".

Tron seemed the most shocked, he willingly approached the monster that ate away his life and face, "is that possible".

"Yes" Barian answered "I can provide energy that even starts a heartbeat; also it can replenish…and tear away as you know".

Tron scowled, that had to be the absolute worst thing to say.

"Now listen here, you!" Tron flared "you ate away my years and turned me into a monster, look at my face!" Tron furiously pointed to the galaxy part of his face.

"Never the less you murdered my son!"

"I understand your anger, Byron" Barian said surprisingly unaffected by his words "but Mihael was under barian influence the day he was born, and I assure you, even after a long period of time decaying…he will be replenished to his former state".

Tron ceased his anger "as long as he'll be ok…we are at peace".

"I really do know why you can't trust us well…after what happened to your face and body" Barian said "maybe, just maybe, my energy will be able to fix that over time…but be patient".

Child hormones took over Tron's behavior and he gave a huge smile "you can? My old body! No more masks and hiding!"

IV snickered at his father.

"I could try, it may take a while" Barian reminded him "but we'd best be on our way to Mihael's resting place".

Everyone walked along with each other.

IV watched as the barian "children" had conversations with the others. The one known as Gilag joined in, which Alit and Kasai seemed to like a lot.

The one that's name sounded like his brother's, he was called Miseal, with an S, only it was pronounced differently. He was chatting with IV's family.

Barians didn't seem that bad actually, but neither did astral beings…IV just wished he knew why they were at war.

But he had to leave his question…in order to save his brother and Haruto.

They all entered the cemetery where III had been buried. Barian approached next to IV and the headstone, "are you ready?" he asked "because you'll need to help me".

IV nodded. Barian grabbed IV's hand and rested his arm onto IV's arm, then pointed it towards the grave. "I need a family member to help, flesh and blood and all…you seemed to be the one since you worry for Mihael the most…I'll be doing more of the manual labor though".

"Yea" IV said "let's do this".

Barian inserted his powers into IV's will power and together they piled up the energy.

"On the count of three?" IV asked.

"Sure" Barian agreed "one".

"Two" IV continued on.

Then together they yelled "THREE!".

The blast of energy hit the ground, the soil sparking a bit…then nothing.

"Did it work?" Ryoga asked.

"Of course it did" Barian reassured.

"Then why isn't he-" IV began to ask, but then shock hit him "HE'S STILL UNDERGROUND!".

IV rushed over and began to dig out III's grave, the others followed.

"Shit shit shit!" IV said frantically as he tried to dig out III.

Barian called over his people to help. The lord was also very much help, since his hand where very huge he dug out most of the dirt.

Soon, they dug out the coffin and IV was the one to open the heavy case.

In their…was III…curled up in terror with the dead flowers.

His eyes open and aware.

"Oh Mihael!" IV cried and scooped up his now alive brother

. III was shivering very hard. His skin was as pale as snow, and freezing too.

III was also very boney.

It was terrible to see him in this condition.

IV picked up his little brother bridal style and cuddled him passionately, "it's ok now" IV whispered.

Tron and V also welcomed the return of the youngest member. V picked up his child father so he could get a good look at his littlest son.

"It's so nice to have you back, sweetie" Tron said.

They took Mihael home, much to Yuma and Haruto's excitement too.

"Buddy!" Yuma gave his huge smile.

After Haruto had welcomed III back as well, he tended care to his injured brother "nii-san!" he gasped in concern.

The small child jumped up on the couch with Kaito and hugged him.

"It's ok, kiddo" Kaito told him.

III was also placed on the couch

. III looked up and IV with his big green eyes, still not saying a word. "Are you alright?" IV asked "do you need something?".

III lifted up one of his cold, trembling hands and traced it over his lips.

IV leaned closer and did so as well.

He felt string.

"Guys!" he announced to everyone "Mihael's mouth is still sown shut".

"What should we do?" Yuma asked and looked around at everyone else.

V grabbed a kitchen knife and told IV "put this in his mouth and cut the thread, but be careful, after that we'll just have to pull the rest of it out".

IV slowly slid the knife in between III's lips and slid it across.

After he was done III began to gasp, now that he had a better way of breathing.

"This may hurt a bit" IV warned him as he pulled the string out "you're going to be alright though because you will heal".

After the process all was very quiet.

III obviously was too weak to talk.

He kept making little noises which made it seem like he needed something.

"Is there something you want?" IV asked kneeling down.

III looked as if he was striving for something, trying to move to somewhere.

Then unexcitingly, III had clung onto IV. Hugging him weakly, "i…lov…yo" were the only words IV could make out.

"I love you too!" IV hugged III tighter "I've always loved you…so much!"

**IV: d'aw, III I love you~ :D**

**III: nii-sama stop being sarcastic -_-**

**Pure: lightin' up guys that was cute :) and guess what! THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER! **

**IV and III: another one? *look at each other* I thought it was over**

**Pure: the last one is cute family reunion fluff~**

**Next Chapter: III is alive again and all is well~ but is IV acting TOO overprotective? Does he feel like he'll lose III again? He's how the Arclight's are adjusting to have their loving youngest member back**


	9. The 'true' ending

**Pure: ok~ here we go the last chapter…ashsg I lost a regular reviewer, I knew I took too long to update. But~~ to finish off this story and get it over with, I'm simply to write it :3**

**IV: the sequel wasn't SO bad**

**Pure: yes it was…I had no idea what I was doing :( *cries***

**III: *pats Pure* on with the story**

It was 1:00 in the morning and IV was still awake, sitting on the bed of his now-alive younger brother.

III laid asleep, a very deep sleep to be more descriptive.

IV had never seen his brother so relaxed.

But the fact that his little brother had been **dead **for over a month had him wide awake and keeping a close eye on the pinkette.

"You should really head off to bed now, Thomas" came the deep voice of his older brother.

"I'm not tired" IV responded, half mumbling a bit.

V walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, making IV turn around to show his exhausted face. "You look terrible, no offence of course" V stated "you even have dark circles under your eyes".

IV looked down and grumbled.

"Mihael isn't going anywhere and you made a deal with barian so he wouldn't bother us" V informed "just go get sleep".

IV wasn't in the mood to argue with V so he climbed into bed with III.

"When I said go to bed I met go to your own bed" V said.

But IV was unbelievably sleepy; he fell out cold as soon as he laid against III's mattress.

V couldn't help but smile, chuckling a bit, he pulled the covers over his little brother and left off to him own room

When IV got up in the morning he found his family in the living room making breakfast, III included.

"…hey" He said, causing III to turn around.

"Good morning nii-sama" the youngest brother smiled, his voice soft and quiet, showing he was still incredibly weak

But IV was happier at the fact III could communicate again.

"Hey~ you can talk better now" he said joining both brothers in the kitchen.

"Yep" III said happily, flipping the bacon in his pan.

"Uh…are you…" IV began "are you sure you really want to be cooking?"

"Yea, I'm fine" III assured him.

IV gave him an 'I don't believe you' face and inserted himself into the cooking area, "I'm helping" he told everyone.

V laughed "Thomas is helping cook, that's a first".

"Your hilarious, Chris" IV rolled his eyes as he stated sarcastically.

After a moment of silence, IV asked "where's dad?"

III looked down as he answered "he's trying to get rid of my headstone; he thinks maybe it'd be a way for people to forget I died and accept me in existence".

"When you say it that way you make it sound bad" IV said sadly "you know he's just trying to make sure you can walk around in public without people even knowing you were dead".

III nodded.

"It'll be fine in the end, kiddo" IV smiled and ruffled up III's curly pink hair.

III smiled up at him happily.

"By the way" IV said as he made his way to the couch in the living room "thanks for helping me save Haruto, it was cool how you knew all that stuff would happen".

"I wasn't going to let Barian stab the poor boy" III said joining IV and sitting next to him on the couch "I'm really glad you got the hint".

"And oh!" III remembered "sorry for…scaring you a bit".

"Hey, I wasn't scared!" IV defended himself "it's just some of the stuff you showed me was a little alarming".

III laughed a bit, his happy mood silenced as her started rubbing, almost itching his wrists.

IV's mood dropped too "I know your wrists are going to feel a little odd…but~ at least you have a pulse".

III grinned and hug-attacked his brother.

At least he had a pulse… at least he had a pulse…

**Pure: haha~ shortest chapter ever XD I'm just so done with this story asdfghjkl I really can't write big ones**

**IV: pssst you can't sing either**

**Pure: shut up! No one asked you to mention that… -_-**

**III: good bye all~ this is it for our story :D no more sequels or spin-offs~ it's…DONE :D**

**Pure: *waves* bye~**


End file.
